


The Way Things Are

by lakesinstillness



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Gackt (Musician) RPF, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Death Note References, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Maids, Non-Consensual Tickling, Shinigami, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Gackt is a shinigami who fell in love with Junsu and gave Junsu his death note in order to serve as his maid. After being denied a variety show appearance due to his previous lawsuit with SM Entertainment, Junsu seeks revenge.





	The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This fic originally started as an April Fools joke, but it actually came out well and I expanded on it quite a bit. This is my first fic on here, and I hope you enjoy it!

It had been almost four years since Gackt dropped the Death Note in front of Kim Junsu. Despite the years the two had spent together, the shinigami remembered it as if it were yesterday. Ryuk, the shinigami who corrupted the late Light Yagami, found out there was a musical about his story, and was showing it off to everyone. He was especially proud because in the Korean production, a K-pop idol would be playing L. Lawliet.

Despite what many think, Death Note is based on a true story. The only difference is that the Kira investigation was never made public, so most people assume it to be fiction. No one knows how Tsugumi Ohba knew about Light’s story; some have assumed Ryuk dropped his notebook in front of him so he could tell him the story, while others have theorized it was written by Nate River under a penname. Either way, the story became famous, both in the human world and the shinigami realm. At first, Ryuk was ostracized for risking getting close to humans, but after the story spread, he rose to a status that competes even the Shinigami King. Since that day, Ryuk has supported all of the adaptations of Death Note--excluding the Netflix adaptation, of course. 

Up until that point, Gackt had no interest in humans. He killed them in order to increase his lifespan, but he wasn’t particularly fond of them. They seemed so foreign to him, and he liked it that way. He worried that if he formed a close bond with humans, it would be hard to kill them. After all, it was close bonds with the human Misa Amane that resulted in two shinigami’s deaths; Gackt feared the same fate. However, when he heard about the K-pop idol playing L., he grew curious. He watched Junsu’s EBS Space Empathy, and found the human’s voice unique. It managed to be soft and powerful at the same time, and that made it alluring. But that broadcast made Gackt learn of another truth: Junsu was blacklisted from most broadcasts due to his fallout with SM Entertainment, but he still managed to produce albums for his fans and perform in musicals. The shinigami admired the human’s perseverance, and wanted to meet him. However, that would be impossible unless he gave Junsu his death note, which he was discouraged to do after what happened during the Kira case.

It wasn’t until a few months later, when the hotel owned by Junsu’s family was falsely accused of not paying construction companies that Gackt decided to act on his attraction. Since he’s a shinigami, he knew Junsu was innocent, and he also knew the situation upset Junsu. He didn’t drop the death note in front of the idol in order to give him a way to kill those hurting him. In fact, he feared that Junsu would do that. He just wanted to talk to him. Comfort him. Serve him.

To the shinigami's relief, Junsu picked up the death note, but didn’t write any names in it. He probably assumed it to be fake. That’s part of the reason why it’s discouraged to give humans notebooks; due to the popularity of the franchise, a human might assume the notebook to be fake, and write in the name of a friend, celebrity, or politician as a joke. However, Junsu did none of those things. He flipped through the rules, and then looked to see if anything was written in it. It was empty, as Gackt had just finished his previous notebook and hadn’t used his new one yet. The shinigami appeared before him, and the two got along quickly. Gackt became his maid, but the two gradually fell for each other.

  


Gackt loved Junsu’s fans. He related to them, since he was once in a position where he wanted to comfort the idol but was in a position where he couldn’t. Also, anyone who adored Junsu as much as Gackt did was a hero in Gackt’s eyes. Every day, Gackt would collect different positive posts about Junsu. He didn’t have a phone, but since he’s a god he could see social media using his mind. He would collect positive posts about Junsu, and read them to his master at the end of the day. Junsu would lie in bed, listening to Gackt recite the posts in his accented Korean, and occasionally flip through the death note. But he’d never write in it. He never wrote in it; it was just as clean as it was the day Gackt dropped it, save a few stains the two had gotten on it on accident over the years.

Although Gackt adored Junsu’s fans, he was also upset about negative comments over the singer. He wished he could tell them how amazing Junsu was, and what it was like to live with him, but he knew he couldn’t. Junsu always told him not to dwell on it, and to instead focus on the positive posts. “I don’t like when my fans are so focused on fighting ‘for me’ that they ignore me,” the human would say. “That includes you, Gackt. Please ignore the haters, for me.” Gackt listened to him, and would only collect the positive comments to read to Junsu.

Junsu's maid was particularly excited to collect posts on this day, the almost-fourth anniversary of becoming Junsu’s fan. The idol had just gotten a gig on a KBS variety show, and although it wasn’t fully confirmed, rumors were starting to spread, and the fans were very excited. Gackt sat near the KBS building, waiting for Junsu to wrap up the preparations. He collected comments while he waited. They were all so nice, writing about how Junsu is finally going to get the recognition he deserves.

Gackt’s comment collection was interrupted when he heard the familiar footsteps of his master. He looked up, and saw Junsu standing there, on the verge of tears. The shinigami didn’t say anything, but he must have given a concerned look because Junsu shook his head and said, “We’re going home.”

The shinigami somehow managed to work up a smile, and put his arm around Junsu, who was texting Sicsic to pick them up. “How about when we get home, I get a bubble bath ready for you? And I’ll read you all the nice things your fans have been saying about you today. Then you can forget this ever happened, okay?”

Junsu sighed. “I think hearing from my fans would hurt me more. I’ve disappointed them again.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure they’ll understand it’s out of your control.”

“It’s not about that. They keep supporting me despite the pain my situation brings them. I have no way of showing them my gratitude, and every time I try, this shit happens.”

“You already do show gratitude through your comebacks and musicals. Your fans appreciate both of those things a lot.”

“I know, but I wish I could do more. Not just for them. I want this, but because of a lawsuit that happened a decade ago it’s impossible.”

“You don’t deserve this burden, and I wish there was something I could do, but unfortunately I can’t.”

“Well, maybe there’s something I can do,” Junsu whispered.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking out loud.” Sicsic came to pick the two up in Junsu’s Rolls-Royce. “When we get back, I’m taking a shower. Can you please clean the bedroom floor while I’m showering? I spilled coffee on it, so I’m worried it’s sticky.”

Gackt laughed. “Of course, Master. Please be more careful next time.”

Five minutes after getting out of the shower, Junsu sat on his bed in his bathrobe while Gackt finished cleaning the floor. After finishing, Gackt stood up, and was about to go empty the bucket in the bathroom.

“I’m finally going to do it,” Junsu said, looking at his Death Note on the bedside table. “I’m going to write down Lee Sooman’s name.”

Gackt dropped the bucket, spilling soapy water all over the floor. “No Junsu, you can’t!”

After he shouted, the room fell silent. So silent that the sound of Junsu clicking the pen seemed as loud as a gunshot to Gackt, who didn’t know what to do. “It needs to be done,” Junsu responded, as he let the pen touch the virgin notebook.

“Stop!” the shinigami cried. “You’ll regret it! I know you will.” Junsu didn’t respond, focused on writing each letter. He wrote slowly, as he wanted to savor his revenge.

Gackt knew he had to act quickly, or else the man he fell in love with would submit to his temptation. He quietly picked up the handle of the cylindrical object just out of reach of the soap puddle. Holding it carfully, he walked to Junsu swiftly, but every step felt like minutes.

Junsu, focused on writing, didn’t even notice Gackt. “이수마—,” he wrote, before the shinigami’s shadow darkened the page. He could tell his maid was holding something, but didn’t know what it was, filling him with terror. “Gackt, what are you--?”

The human’s question was interrupted by the sudden sensation on his stomach. He looked up to see his shinigami tickling him with the feather duster. “Gackt! What the hell are you doing?” he shouted, although it took him long to get the full thing out as his laughter interrupted every syllable. “Gackt! Listen! You serve me!” Junsu didn’t know whether he was angry because the shinigami stopped him from getting his revenge, or because he, a maid, tickled his master like this. Either way he was pissed, although it was hard to tell with how hard he was laughing.

Gackt did as his master ordered and stopped tickling. He leaned into Junsu’s ear and whispered softly, “Sorry, but I had to stop you. You can punish me later, if you’d like.”

Junsu looked into the death god’s eyes and finally came to his senses. He was so grateful Gackt stopped him from acting on his impulses, as he new if he had written that last hangul he’d be filled with guilt for the rest of his life. Indeed, Junsu wasn’t upset at Lee Soo Man, or even SM Entertainment. He was upset at himself for not being able to give his fans what he wanted, and realized now that killing the former CEO wouldn’t free him from his burden, but instead burden him more.

Then, Junsu looked from down from Gackt’s eyes to his lips. The shinigami maid was grinning, still amused at Junsu’s response to being tickled. Filled with love, gratitude, and embarrassment, Junsu sat up and kissed him.

Gackt loved Junsu’s fans. But in this moment, he felt superior to them. Unlike the fans, he got to be close to Junsu like this, and hear that famous, adorable laugh. He got to kiss him, hold him, comfort him. As much as Junsu's fans loved the singer, they would never be able to do the same. They may be able to fill his wallet, but they would never wipe away his tears. Neither Gackt nor the fans could free the singer from his blacklist. However, if Gackt could be with Junsu like this, that was enough for him.


End file.
